Various Pairings
by KHR1427
Summary: This FF is on various pairings like the title said. We do striaght pairings and yaoi pairings but very light. There will be no lemons...cuz we're only 13!
1. Hibari&IPin

Hello~

This is the first story/FF that me (**Marshmallow**) and my friend **Sandwich **did together. i know it is shory but the next one will be longer and have more detail! I just hope that you will enjoy it and please review!

* * *

><p>The Sawada family must be cursed...<p>

"Lambo get over here and eat your veggies!" said Tsuna

"Hahaha bow down to me!" shouted Lambo as he laughed wildly.

"Stupid cow how dare you defy juudaime!" shouted Gokudera as he busted through a wall.

"Oh Gokudera how nice is it for you to join us!" said an awfully cheerful Nana.

Tsuna twitched uncontrollably at the mess, Gokudera threw dynamites at Lambo which destroyed the house even more and caused Lambo to use the 10 year bazooka on him and I-pin.

The room was filled with pink smoke and everyone was coughing. Two adult silhouettes appeared in the smoke.

"The younger me must have set off the bazooka again.'

"Oh no! Uncle Kawahira's noodles will stretch!" as TYL I-Pin ran out the hole in the wall that Gokudera made.

Hibari was just walking thought the school guarding it from what only Hibari knows.

His sixth sense was telling him that something was happening near the school. He saw a beautiful girl with braided hair holding a noodle container. 20 men in black came out of nowhere and surrounded her.

*Yawn*

"I guess I must help her" he said tiredly. He walked to ward them like a BOSS. (**Sandwich****insisted****that****we****wrote****that!)** Before he could say ill bite you to death the girl dropped her noodles and kicked them one of them in a very privet area. She was doing a good job but there were too many men in black. Hibari walked up," I'll bite you to death" they fought until it was obvious that the men in black were failing so they retreated. But before him wasn't a pretty girl but a 5 year old tail head. I-Pin looked up， blushed and started the pinzu time bomb "I-Pin there you-" said a very worried tone. Then he saw Hibari. "Eeeeek Hibari sorry for trespassing." I-Pin ran up to Tsuna and Tsuna saw she only had 2 seconds before she exploded. Tsuna held her and ran away.

Hibari yawn, "herbivorous Tsuna," and then he smile as he thought about the young women fighting off 20 men in black. He smiled and wondered if he will ever see her again.

BOOOM off in the distance.

* * *

><p>Yay! how did you like it? Well please comment on the review section...you know the blue link that says review below my AN. Well anyways please review and hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Gokudera&Haru

This is the second chappy!

* * *

><p>Haru walked along the sidewalk with her precious bento in her arms. To be Tsuna's wife she must be able to at least make him a delicious lunch everyday. She hummed merrily as she advance toward Namimori middle school. As she was entering the front door she bumped into someone and dropped the bento.<p>

"Hahi! Haru dropped Tsuna-san's precious bento!" she shouted out loud.

"Stupid woman! Your head is so damned hard. Why are you here at Namimori middle?" said Gokudera as he rubbed his head because of the contact.

"Hump! Haru is not stupid and she does not want to tell you why!" she exclaimed as she turned her head and folded her arms.

She did not bother ask why he was skipping school in the first place because he would have never told her anyways.  
>Then she suddenly remembered about the bento.<p>

"Ah Tsuna-san's bento is ruined now." she said with a sad face.

Gokudera suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy when she exclaimed that.  
>When he was about to speak up they both felt a shiver down their spine because of the deadly aura behind them. They both turned around slowly to look at who it was.<p>

*Gulp*

"How dare you ruin the peace and quiet in Namimori. I'll give you five seconds to run before I bite you people to death." said an obviously pissed off Hibari with his tonfas up.

Before he could finish the sentence they both dashed for their lives.  
>After they were sure that he wasn't chasing them anymore they slowed down to a walk and caught their breaths.<p>

"Now what will I give to Tsuna-san!" said a desperate Haru.

"Hump. Stupid woman." he said as he turned around and threw his bento at her. "I wouldn't want Juudaime to stave would I...and don't look sad, you look better smiling.

When Haru finally realized what he was talking about she said, "Thank you Gokudera-kun! I'll make you a bento tomorrow!"  
>He just walked away slowly towards his house. But on his face there was a killer blush.<p>

* * *

><p>How was that! well please review!<p> 


End file.
